no you girls
by h0bbes
Summary: They'll pretend it's a solidarity thing come morning, giggling over tea and toast as they check their make-up and head to the station again Monday morning. No one ever knows the wiser.


"There, that's that then." Shaz leans back against the sofa looking apprehensive, and shifts uncomfortably. Alex can hear the creak of the fabric and bites her lip a bit hiding a smile as she tests her bonds. "That's lovely."

"Will they hold?"

"Yes. Yes, I think so."

Shaz looks up then, catches her grin and smiles back, devious. "Brill."

They kiss then, a gentle but firm hand at the back of Alex's neck, twisted in the short hairs at the base. Shaz is bent as much as the corset would allow, which has got to be uncomfortable but not nearly as uncomfortable as the thong threatening to crawl higher and higher up Alex's backside as she wiggles to keep her balance on her knees. All in all it's ridiculously silly.

Two years ago, she might have even laughed at it. Now, Alex takes it as a sign, with a smile, and strokes the hair of her favorite construct. Or would, if her hands weren't crossed and tied securely with the cord from her discarded dressing gown left abandoned in the doorway to her bedroom. They're meant to be taking a breather. 'Smells in here' Shaz had said, wrinkling her nose. Alex, hand on the back of her sweaty forehead, staring hard at the ceiling laughed. 'Yes. Sex does that.'

And then somehow, someway they'd wandered in there. Alex is too distracted to remember exactly when Shaz had put the corset on. Or where she'd gotten it from in the first place.

Didn't matter, because small hands were drifting down; outlining her shoulders before wavering over her breasts. She can feel Shaz's smile against her lips as the girl cupped her lightly, thumbing her nipples with care. When they'd first fallen into bed Shaz had been absolutely enamored, chest to chest with Alex; her hands unable to move everywhere fast enough. Alex arches into her palms and the smallest of needy sounds escapes the back of her throat. Shaz swallows it and strokes harder, firmer. "You like that, Ma'am?" There is danger in her voice. Alex can't quite find her words and settles for a low purring 'Mmm'.

"Is that a yes or no?"

The touching stops. And for a second the blissful sex-tired haze that had curled up around her brain lifted and Alex blinked. There was something about the look on her face..."Yes." Alex finds the right syllables to push together. "Good." Shaz says back, and pinches.

Alex jumps, tries not to yelp. A giggle sounds, coming not from her but the one who'd pressed a gloved hand to her mouth. "Sorry..."

"No it's fine" Alex smiles, reassuring "keep going."

They kiss again. Shaz nips at her bottom lip before planting small butterfly kisses along her jawline, heading towards her ear. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Ma'am. Stunning." those hands are on her breasts again, rubbing. "What, naked?" Alex sighs pleasantly, eyes drifting closed again. "Yes, Ma'am. And on your knees." She didn't mean to moan at that, to surge forward into Shaz's arms like a wanton creature wanting to do nothing but burrow into her and just stay there. She's fighting now, nipping at everything she can get ahold of which just happens to be along Shaz's slender collarbones, the base of her throat, and the tops over her breasts. "Lean back." Alex murmurs over and over again between love bites. "Shaz let me- lean back."

She can't quite put it into words without blushing profusely. She knows she shouldn't. There isn't anything to be ashamed of (or not like she hasn't done it before; hours racked up trailing her mouth along places that would make even Carling look away) but like this...like she is now...

Shazzer makes a noise like a needy kitten and fists a hand in Alex's hair, tugging. "Do it, Ma'am. I need you..."

She smooths her lips down the slick fabric of the girl's corset, dips her tongue under the bottom so she can only just get at Shaz's navel. Alex can smell her, can smell the both of them and she longs for the use of her hands. She wants to prise those legs open and nip and tease. So much for a breather.

God bless the VTA. "Open up." Alex nudges her with the only thing she can: her breasts and it makes her giggle in the absurdity. Shaz is too far gone to notice, her head thrown back against the cushion, complying. Alex kisses just below her belly, licking a gentle trail across the scar there. Shaz was sensitive about it, careful to hide it away. Alex doesn't much like the memory either, praying silently to whatever angry god keeping her there to just spare her. Save her favorite Imaginary Construct. But that's just it. She's not so sure they're quite so imaginary anymore.

Alex bends to her prize and licks first in one long, swift stroke. Shaz swears softly and her hands curl tighter into Alex's hair, urging her forward. Alex takes the hint in stride sighing as she sets to work. It doesn't take her long- Shaz is much to wound up, much too young to wait for long.

Not that this isn't the fourth, fifth, sixth time they're at it. Not that they're more than a little tired, still wound up from the booze and the haunting jeers of their coworkers ('_Hair brushing, Nail painting, Girly bollocks'_). Not that this doesn't make Alex excited, she can feel the own jittery-needy heat pooling in her stomach and the sharp throb of her cunt. It's all Shazzer, and the way she is right now, holding on desperately as she makes small needy sounds. Shaz's reward is a firm suck, as Alex burrows her tongue in. "Oh! Oh Ma'am! Alex..."

It sounds so foreign spilling from her lips, even in a fit of passion. Alex freezes a little, stilling, and Shaz lets out a small cry of frustration, releasing her hand from Alex's hair and slumping backwards completely boneless. "That was...That was..." Shaz seems to be having trouble putting her words together, and Alex waits patiently; cheek pressed lazily against a warm thigh.

"A little sharp on the come down." she tries to joke weakly.

"Numbing." Shaz answers instead, all hooded eyes and blissed out sagging smile. "I think you've broken me, Ma'am."

"Oh I have, have I?" Alex sounds devious enough that Shaz peeks out under one eye just to see teeth sink into her thigh. The moan that escapes her lips goes straight through Alex, who shivers, and sooths the wound with a laving tongue. "Broken you with my wicked, tarty ways?"

"Not at all, Ma'am...I think you're divine."

Alex let out a small derisive snort, sitting back on her heels, knees beginning to ache a little. "Hardly." Shazzer was in her lap then, slender legs trapping any further movement. "You are, though." Those small hands were all over her again, rubbing against her breasts and down her stomach, reaching into her knickers and-

Alex gasped, choking back down the desire to swear. "Blimey, Ma'am you're _soaked_." Shaz's fingers twitched, brushing against her with all the certainty of someone who knew exactly what they were doing. Typist's fingers somewhere in the back of Alex's mind echoed. Marvelous.

Two fingers slid into her easily. "_Nnh_, Shaz...please."

"How long have you been like this, Ma'am?" the girl's head dipped as she looked deviously up at Alex through her eyelashes. "Since you went- since you did _that_?"

"No..." was all Alex could manage, rubbing herself brazenly against Shaz's fingers. She'd been like this since they sat on the bloody couch, Shaz in her little red corset. Since she had leaned over shyly and plucked at the tie on her night gown and nervously asked if she would want to try something, please very much?

"Ma'am, you're drifting."

"...what?"

"Shaz..._Shaz_..." she mock-whispers, voice light with amusement. "Tell me what you need, Ma'am." and crooking her fingers just so Alex whimpered, pulling at the knotted tie. "I need you to stop pissing about and _fuck me_."

Shaz's eyebrows climb quickly, unused to Alex's foul mouth. "You'd been spending too much time with the Guv, Ma'am." she scolds, but speeds up her pace, wiggling her thumb into place so that she catches Alex's clit on the upstroke. "Sod the Guv...harder, Shaz. Har-_oh_..."

Alex gave up any left-over dignity, head falling against Shaz's shoulder, panting. Alex's coherence degraded after that, instead pressing breathy open mouth kisses along Shaz's collarbone. Shaz, like in everything she does, is dutiful and never wavers. Alex comes like that, curled up in Shaz's arms, with a hand shoved down her knickers and the other stroking gently the back of her neck. Lips press lightly against Alex's cheek as Shaz moves to untie her.

"Thank you."

Alex smiles lazily into her neck breathing deep. "For what?"

"Indulging me?" Shaz sounds unsure.

"Girls' night." Alex rolls her head away, blissed out, and taps her nose.

They'll pretend it's a solidarity thing come morning, giggling over tea and toast as they check their make-up and head to the station again Monday morning. No one ever knows the wiser.

*VTA = ventral tegmental area - the releaser of dopamine to the brain.


End file.
